Liv and Maddie: Diggy and Maddie
by Iceycream7
Summary: Liv hatches a plan that will bring Maddie and Diggy closer together. But will Maddie figure it out? Or will it end in a blossoming romance? This is my first Liv and Maddie story, hope you like it. I love Maddie and Diggy together and can't wait to write more!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Maddie's POV:

See, the basketball tournament was a big deal. College scouts would be there and alumni and a whole bunch of other important people. This was a great opportunity. I had two more weeks to prep for the big game and then I'd see who would try to come up against me! BAM! WHAT?! I was thinking about the tournament to myself when all of a sudden, Diggy was right next to my locker.

"Sup, Rooney?" I melted. He was something from a dream. But every time he came around, I got shy. Like, really shy.

"Hey, Diggy." I tried to play it cool.

"Lookin forward to watchin you in the big tournament." He smiled. Dang! Why did he have to smile? Him smiling always got to me and made me weak at the knees. I tried to stand straight. I ducked my head down.

"It should be a good game." I mumbled.

"Yeah, well if you need any help with practicing or something, let me know." He offered. See, this was my problem. He was so nice and genuine and gorgeous and perfect, and I was just Maddie Rooney.

"Cool, thanks." I looked up and barely managed a smile without wanting to jump on him and rip his shirt off. "Yeah that could work."

"Nice, gotta go to class, see ya." He waved and left me wondering if our first kid would have brown hair or blonde.

Liv's POV:

Maddie totally had a thing for Diggy. But no smart person would leave this in the hands of Maddie. Because any smart person would know that Maddie is a total wuss when it comes to boys. Always has been. So I knew she would need my help. Sure she had been to the dance with Diggy and stuff, but that's not the same as dating or….you know. I was going to make sure those two got together. But that wasn't my main problem right now. I have been trying to get over my break up with Miller, but it's hard when everyone else has love. So I was determined to play match maker for everyone and put me behind. After Maddie and Diggy would be Willow and Joey, but for now, Maddie and Diggy. I was sitting on my window seat when Maddie came in from practicing for the tournament.

"Hey, hey, hey." I smiled and greeted her.

"Hey." She panted.

"Nice practice?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna kill in that tournament. I was making more layups that usual and when I tried a left side three-pointer, I-" I cute Maddie off.

"Whoa, whoa, I just asked about practice being good. Yes or No?" I emphasized.

"Yes." Maddie sank onto her bed and began to munch on pretzels.

"So Maddie…." I began casually.

"Oh no." Maddie groaned.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Whenever I hear the 'So Maddie?' I know I'm in trouble."

"Oh please, I want nothing from you."

"Mmhm, right." Maddie said sarcastically.

"Seriously." I pleaded.

"Shower time!" Maddie jumped up, grabbed her stuff, and was out the door before I could even mention Diggy. Ugh! So much harder than I thought. Between basketball and school and, of course, me, how could she even think about Diggy and her being an item. It was time to construct a plan. And I knew just who to go to for help with it.


	2. The Plan

Chapter 2

Parker's POV:

Liv wanted me to help with getting Maddie and Diggy together. What did I know about love? Bleck. Love, gross! But Liv begged me, so I said I would try. What kind of plan should I use? Pain, emotional, or zombies? Liv said emotional, but what fun is that? None.

Liv's POV:

So after the whole not moving to Madison thing was straightened out, Maddie and Diggy are together. But that's not the same. Maddie and Diggy need more. They need passion. They need skin touching skin and holding hands and kissing and…..stuff. Gee now I sound like Maddie when she says 'stuff' all the time. Anyways, Parker picked out the perfect plan that was going to make this a relationship Maddie would never forget!

Karen's POV:

"Mom, Parker and I want to go on a family vacation." Liv told me, as I put the meatloaf in the oven for dinner.

"In the middle of the school year?" I was surprised about the sudden urge.

"Yeah, it sounds like fun, right?"

"But we just got back from Madison." I didn't want to pack again.

"Pleeeeaasssse Mom?" Liv begged.

"It would be good for the family." Parker smiled.

"All right, fine, I will talk to your father and make arrangements." I sighed, giving in.

"Really, great!" Liv danced around.

"So where do we really want to take this family to Miss Vacation Planner?" I asked Liv.

"I was thinking the Hilton Hotel."

"The Hilton Hotel? That's just down the street, though. Don't we want to go on, a trip?" I was confused.

"I know!" yelled Parker, "Let's take a car trip down to Lake Mist and stay in that cabin we saw!"

"Yeah! And we could stay for the weekend!" cried Liv.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." I was getting a headache. "This weekend?"

"Well, I was gonna say next, but yeah, that sounds great Mom!" Liv twirled up the stairs.

"I'm gonna go pack!" she called down. I looked down at Parker.

"And I suppose you're going to go pack too?"

"Nah, I'll let you do it." He walked out the back door.

Liv's POV:

I know this seemed like an odd start to a love plan, but trust me, it was so going to work. Eeee! I couldn't wait for Maddie to get home from practice and for me to tell her the news. Little would she know the master plan behind the simple, yet exciting news! Yes! Everything would fall into place. I just had to find a way to keep Maddie from figuring it out.


	3. Maddie Not Going?

Chapter 3

Maddie's POV

I came into our bedroom, to find Liv waiting by my bed. She jumped up.

"Guess what!" she cried, her face looking like it was about to crack from anticipation.

"What?" I looked at her expectantly.

"Good guess." She laughed, then grabbed my hands. "We're going on a vacation this weekend!"

"Oh, cool." I walked over to my bed and set my backpack down."

"I know! So cool! I can't wait!" Liv danced around me.

"Why are you so excited?" I wondered.

"Why aren't you?" she giggled.

"I'm not going." I shrugged. Liv stopped dancing.

"What?!" Liv looked like she was going to cry.

"Liv, you know, my tournament is coming up and I can't afford to just kick back and let up on my game. You have fun, but I'm gonna stay here and keep practicing. The weekends are when I get in my best drills."

Liv's POV:

No. This could not be happening. Maddie could not be ruining my beautiful plan. But she was. And I had to figure out a way to save it.

"Maddie, this is a family thing." I started the excuses list. "We're all going."

"Where?" she asked. I knew she was trying to get me off topic.

"To the Lake Mist cabin, but seriously, you can't just cop out on the family."

"Liv, you know how important this tournament is to me and-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah Maddie, but you can't stay home alone."

"Why not?" she put her hands on her hips. Uh oh.

"You'll get lonely." I pointed out.

"I'll be practicing." She retorted. She was getting into this. I knew that if I pushed any harder, she would set her mind on not going, just to win the argument. Time to retrace my steps.

"Well, I guess I understand." I said, slowly regaining her confidence.

"Good." She grabbed her shower stuff and was about to head out our door when…..

"I'll just let Diggy know he shouldn't come then." She froze. She turned around and faced me.

"Diggy was coming?" she asked in disbelief.

"Well yeah, was, but now if you're not going he might just as well stay home." I was the best!

"Wellllll I guess a little relaxation wouldn't hurt. And I can still practice out there and Diggy can help." Maddie began reasoning with herself. I was practically in.

"And, you two can bond more without us interrupting you. Just walk right out into the woods and we'll never bother you." I helped.

"Sold!" Maddie grabbed her suitcase out of the closet and unzipped it. Oh, I should be on broadway, I totally played her! Diggy wasn't coming…..yet. But he would and by then, my plan would be complete.


	4. Packing

Chapter 4

Maddie's POV:

A whole weekend with Diggy. Sounded nice. Way too nice to pass up that kind of opportunity. No way was I gonna let that one slide. Plus, Liv had already invited him and everything.

Liv's POV:

I may have not already invited Diggy. Dad would freak and go bizzerk. I had to try Mom. I found Mom in the living room, dusting the fireplace mantle.

"Hey, Mom, about our family outing…." I started.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I think we should bring Diggy. It would be good for the family to spend time with him and for Maddie and he could help her practice and meet us all some more and-"

"He can come."

"What?" I couldn't believe it.

"I said he can come." Mom turned to look at me.

"I like your ideas about him meeting us all more and as long as he behaves, then yes, he is welcome." I couldn't believe it! Mom was okaying the Diggy! Yes! My plan was going beautifully!

Diggy's POV:

"Wait, so your family is going on a vacation this weekend and you want me to come?" I so wasn't getting what Liv was trying to do.

"No, Maddie does, and yes, my parents invited you so just say yes and come have a great time." She sighed and examined her nails.

"Sounds like fun, and anything for Maddie, so sure I'll just double check with my parents and then I'll be good to go." I smiled. Maddie…so gorgeous and funny and cute and shy.

"Great, we'll pick you up at your place, around nine in the morning on Saturday." Liv smiled and flounced off, down the hall. How could she and Maddie even be related?

Maddie's POV:

It's the night before our vacation and I'm freaking out! This is like the big leagues! We're gonna be swimming. Swimming! Does Liv not know what this means? It means Diggy will see me in a bikini! Do I want that? What will he think. I don't have the best body. And overnight. And the morning! I have a bedhead in the mornings! This will be so awkward!

"Everything packed Maddie?" Liv smiled and tossed her sunglasses into her purse. She had it easy. She didn't have to sit in the back seat of a mini van for two hours with a guy she loved.

"I guess." I grabbed my basketball and set it next to my tote bag. We turned out the light and as I crawled into bed, I prayed for a normal day tomorrow. Boy did I get something different.


	5. A Bikini Decision

Chapter 5

Diggy's POV:

Maddie was so cute this morning when I climbed into her car with her family. Parker was playing video games and Joey was watching a monster movie and Liv was texting, so that left Maddie and I to feel awkward. We were already crammed into the backseat with each other. We were so close, I could feel the heat radiating off her. She slipped her earbuds in, and I turned my head and tried to sleep.

Maddie's POV:

Diggy was asleep. Good, I could look as grotesque as I wanted. I was about to roll down my window, when Diggy's left hand came gently down on my leg. I blushed and dared to look at him. Oh, good he was still asleep. I silently moved his hand back over and sat and day dreamed the rest of the car trip about Diggy and I dancing.

The Lake Mist cabin was pretty cool. Liv and I got our room, and Mom and Dad theirs, and the guys theirs. There was the lake, a pool, and a hot tub. Joey was in heaven. There were a lot of hiking trails around and a huge waterfall in a secluded cave off the lake. Awesome. Everyone split up to unpack and we agreed to meet by the pool in half and hour. Once inside our room, Liv grabbed me and began asking a ton of questions.

"What happened during the car trip? Did he say anything? Did you say anything?"

"Relax, Liv, he just put his hand on my leg once, and he was only asleep." I started unpacking.

"Uhhhh, Maddie?" Liv turned to me.

"What?" I asked.

"Diggy was awake the entire car ride."

"Huh?" I began to panick.

"Yeah, his head must've been turned away from you, but his eyes were open."

"Oh no!" I freaked.

"Relax. Now put your swimsuit on and let's get out pool on!"

"About that….."I murmured.

"C'mon Maddie, don't let Diggy hold you back." Liv tossed me my bikini.

Liv's POV:

Maddie was freaking out about the whole car trip and swimming thing. If she was so freaked out, she would ruin the plan! I sighed and gave her a look.

"What?" she looked back.

"Just let loose." I scolded. "This is a vacation!"

"Liv, this isn't just a vacation!" Maddie started throwing things into her chest of drawers. "This is Diggy, seeing me in a swimsuit and in the morning and living with me, and I'm not sure I want that."

"Oh, relax Maddie." I slipped into my pink and purple polka-dotted bikini. Maddie looked at the bed where her swimsuit was.

"Should I?" she asked herself out loud.

"Yes! Now just put it on!" I laughed at how silly she was being.

"Fine." She grabbed the bikini and headed for the bathroom.


	6. Pool Fight

Chapter 6

Diggy's POV:

When I saw Maddie walk out to the pool, I nearly died. Joey and Parker had insisted we beat the girls there, so we changed as quickly as possible and ran for the first cannonball. I was sitting on the edge of the diving board when Liv and Maddie walked out. Liv immediately grabbed a deck chair and started putting tanning lotion on. Liv looked fine, but Maddie was gorgeous! She was wearing a green and blue striped bikini with a basketball printed on the butt. Not that I was looking there….necessarily. She had her glasses off, which wasn't as cute, but definitely sexier. She took one look at me and turned a deep shade of pink. I laughed to myself. She was so cute when she was insecure. She dove in at the deep end and came up for air. I slid in off the diving board and went to sit on the edge near her. Her bikini went low and I had to use every ounce of will power in my body to not drop into the water and start kissing her.

"Hey, Diggy." She panted.

"Sup, Rooney." I smiled and circled her in the water.

"Nice pool, huh?" Maddie followed me with her eyes.

"Oh yeah." I smiled and swam to the diving board. I got up onto it and jumped off, doing a front flip into the pool.

"Showoff!" Maddie yelled. I swam under her and picked her up and held her high above me. She was so light. "Diggy!" she squealed, "Put me down!"

"Your wish is my command!" I yelled and tossed her into the water. She came up and dragged herself over to the side. I swam to her. "You okay?"

"Always!" she pushed me under and jumped out of the pool and ran for the diving board. That little faker. I came up for air to see Maddie do a back flip into the water. She swam to the surface, jumped up onto the deck, and smiled. "BAM WHAT?!" I jumped out and grabbed her.

"That was your last 'BAM WHAT' girl!" I began to chase her around the deck. Joey and Parker laughed.

Liv's POV:

See. Maddie and Diggy weren't even aware of my plan. They were just having a good time. I watched everything from my pool chair and smiled to myself. They were cute together. Obviously meant to be together.

Maddie's POV:

"Liv that was so fun!" I told her as we changed before dinner.

"Told you it would be." She sang.

"It was awkward at first, but Diggy knows how to make me feel comfortable." I explained.

"And you have the whole rest of the long weekend to enjoy him." She reminded.

"Oh yeah, I forgot we have Monday off!" I cried. "Score!"

"So, what do you think's for dinner?" Liv wiggled her eyebrows.

"What's that look?" I saw the eyebrow wiggle.

"Well, I told Dad to take Mom into town to the mall so she could shop and us kids could eat take out on the floating dock!" Liv smiled.

"Cool!" I brushed my hair into a ponytail.

"I know, I'm amazing." She smiled again.

"So, what take out are we getting?" I wondered. I was starving.

"I was thinking Chinese." Liv reapplied her lip gloss.

"Works for me." I grunted and slipped on a hoodie. The nights got really cold out here.

"Let's go tell the guys and then call in and order." Liv directed.


	7. Chinese Food and an Idea

Chapter 7

Liv's POV:

How great am I? Well you'll see, it gets better!

Maddie's POV:

Liv and I told the guys about dinner plans and then called in to order. While Liv was ordering, I walked out onto the back deck. The sunset was beautiful. We were waiting until it was dark to go down to the dock so we could look at the stars. Diggy appeared behind me.

"Nice sunset huh?" he looked down at me.

"Uh, yeah." I tried to sound calm.

"Thanks for inviting me to come." He smiled.

"Your welcome, I'm glad you're here." The words slid off my tongue. Hey I didn't sound stupid! Wow!

"Maddie, listen…..-" Liv cut Diggy off.

"The food should be here in 20!" she pulled us inside. Dang! He was gonna say something meaningful! Ugh, Liv! Liv walked into the kitchen to answer her cell phone.

Liv's POV:

I answered my phone.

"Hello?" I used my fake happy phone voice.

"Hi honey, it's Mom." Mom's voice came from the other end.

"Oh, hi, what do you need?" I wondered.

"Uhhh, your father and I are stuck here. Our car broke down, so would you kids be okay staying there by yourselves tonight? We'd stay in a hotel." Mom explained.

"Uhhhhh yeah sure, that's fine. Will you be okay?" I was concerned.

"We'll be fine." Mom reassured.

"Okay, see you in the morning then." I said goodbye to Mom. I hung up and walked into the living room. "Attention everyone! Mom and Dad's car broke down and so they're staying in town tonight so we're on our own for the night."

"Are they okay?" Maddie stood up.

"They're fine." I told her. There was a knock on the door.

"That's takeout." Maddie opened the door and got the food.

"Let's go to the dock!" yelled Parker, getting antsy.

"Okay, okay, calm down." I settled him. We grabbed some blankets and a flashlight and headed for the dock.

Maddie's POV:

"This food is amazing." I took my last bite.

"Totally." Liv agreed.

"Mrrrfr." Mumbled Diggy with his mouth full of food.

"Lovely." I told him. He smiled at me.

"What should we do now?" Parker was already focusing on the next thing.

"Well I guess we should head back to the house and-" Liv was cut off.

"Boring!" groaned Parker. Liv rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I have an idea!" I cried. "Since Mom and Dad are gone, why don't we go camping tonight? You know, pitch a tent, light a fire, and roast marshmallows?"

"That sounds awesome!" Diggy smiled.

"Way cool!" Parker approved.

"I'm in." Joey added.

"Camping?" Liv sounded skeptical.

"Yeah, let's hike out into the woods a ways and pitch our tent and then tomorrow morning we can go looking for that waterfall!" I couldn't wait to try this out!

"No way!" Liv stood up.

"Liv, why not?" I moaned.

"Bugs, that's why." She started packing up our dinner stuff.

"Diggy and I will be sleeping in the same tent." I whispered to her.

"I gotta see that." She whispered back. "I'm in!" she announced to everyone. We all cheered.

"Okay, let's go grab our stuff and meet at the trail head in 20 minutes." I said. We all scattered back to the cabin and ran to pack some stuff. This was gonna be awesome!


	8. Waterfall Secrets

Chapter 8

Diggy's POV:

We all gathered by the trailhead. I had the tent, and we all had our backpacks full of food and clothes. We planned to eat breakfast over a homemade fire before heading back the next day. The sun was still setting as we headed out. You could tell Liv was not really cut out for this, but Maddie was right up front, leading the way with Parker. After about 3 miles, we stopped; it was getting dark and Liv was complaining. I pitched the tent with Joey, while Maddie, Liv, and Parker built the fire. We all gathered around the fire to get warm before bed.

"This is so cool." Maddie popped a marshmallow into her mouth.

"The best." Parker tossed a marshmallow into the fire and watched it burn.

"I could've lived with staying at the cabin." Liv declared. We all rolled our eyes.

"I'm ready to hit the hay." I announced.

"Why, camping life to hard for you?" Maddie taunted.

"No, watching how hard you had to work to get up here made me tired." I made a come back.

"Oh, really?" Maddie was standing now.

"Bring it." I stood to.

"Let's all bring it to the tent." Liv pushed us all towards our sleeping bags.

Maddie's POV:

Diggy was so adorable when we were hiking. Who am I kidding, he's always adorable! I slept well, but woke up to realize my hands were dirty from working on the fire last night. In the dark, I couldn't tell. I looked around. Everyone else was still asleep. Perfect. I grabbed my new clothes and dashed out of the tent and down the trail. The waterfall wasn't far from our tent. I could hear it all night. I reached it and began to strip. I left my clothes on a rock and plunged into the icy cool water.

Diggy's POV:

I woke up to find everyone else asleep. Everyone, except Maddie. Maddie's sleeping bag was empty. I knew Maddie. I got up and walked the rest of the way down the trail. There were Maddie's pajamas. She must've brought her swimsuit. I took off my shirt and hoped my shorts would keep me warm enough. I dove in. I swam through the cave and around a corner and found the waterfall area. The waterfall was small, but came plunging overhead from some jagged rocks. I looked around for Maddie. It took me a few minutes to spot her. She was right under the waterfall. That was when I realized, she didn't have any clothes on! Uh oh! If she saw me, I was toast. But I couldn't stand to just leave. I inched closer. And closer. I swam behind the waterfall, out of her view. Her body was amazing right down to every curve. Her blonde hair floated in the water. I knew that if she saw me, she'd go right into her shutdown mode. I had to catch her by surprise, where there was no way out. I swam up behind her.

"Skinny dipping doesn't really seem like your thing Maddie." I smiled. She nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Diggy I….." She looked like she wanted to drown herself from embarrassment.

"Just come here." I grabbed her and kissed her. I pulled her close enough for her breasts to be touching my chest and to feel her heartbeat. She was either freaking out or excited. Knowing Maddie, probably both.

Maddie's POV:

This could not be happening! I had dreamed about this since like, two years ago! And here he was, not being awkward, just in the moment. It was like, not like ourselves. We were just here, kissing, no clothes on, and perfectly fine with it. I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him closer. I put my arms around his neck so his hands could be free. He moved his hands to my hips. That's when I felt him slide his shorts off. This was getting serious.

Liv's POV:

"Parker, did you see Maddie leave?" I asked. I was getting worried. Then I saw Diggy's empty sleeping bag. Oh yes, I could see where this went. I couldn't wait to hear all about it!


	9. Awkward Maddie, Awkward Diggy

Chapter 9

Maddie's POV:

Well that vacation was certainly something else. After that morning, everything was awkward. I only said two words to Diggy after that morning. Those were 'hi' and 'bye'. We dropped him home and then headed for our house.

When Liv and I got into our room, she shut the door and flung herself down on her bed and burst.

"Maddie, tell me everything! I've been dying to know the details!" she sang. I looked at her trying to figure a way out of this.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"You know exactly what!" Liv stormed over to me. "Now start talking before I pop like a zit!"

"What part?" I asked cautiously.

"You know, I know you and Diggy were down at the waterfall, but I don't know what you were doing and I'd like to so….."

"Fine." I sighed. "I was skinny dipping and he came up behind me and-"

"OM-WOWZA!" Liv jumped up and down.

"Let me finish." I scolded.

"Did you….ya know?" Liv nudged me. I looked at her for a long time. Then slowly ducked my head down and nodded a little bit. "Maddie! That's so insane!"

"I know, but we weren't thinking and now we can't go back, and I'm scared he hates me." I moaned.

"Oh, Maddie, I'm sure he doesn't, if anything that turned him on." Liv comforted.

"Turned him on?" I was confused.

"Maddie, you're always so tight and held in. Diggy probably wants you to let loose every now and then." Liv pointed out.

"Maybe." I turned around to unpack.

"So, what are you gonna say to him tomorrow?" Liv asked as she unpacked. I froze. School. Tomorrow. And Diggy would be there. I began to panick.

"Liv!" I shrieked. "What am I going to say? What should I do?"

"Chill, Maddie, just act normal." She laughed. I didn't find this funny. I was finding this to be a headache. Oh, Diggy, please don't be mad at me…


	10. Attitude Adjustment

Sorry haven't posted in a while hope you guys like it! Thanks for reviewing, love you guys!

Chapter 10

Diggy's POV:

Maddie letting loose on that trip was a good change of pace for us. But now Maddie was in her shutdown mode. Shoot, she was so cute and I wanted her so bad, but now she would shut me out. Unless, I did something. I walked into school and passed her locker.

"Sup Rooney?" I greeted her normally.

"Stuff…." She mumbled and tried to act busy in her locker. I came up behind her.

"So, thanks for inviting me to the cabin with you guys." I was trying to ease onto the topic.

"Sure." She dug around for some books.

"You're a great kisser." I whispered to her. She turned around and smiled at me, then blushed and turned back around. I gave her a quick peck on the cheek before heading to class.

Maddie's POV:

Diggy kissed me! I mean, he had before, at the waterfall, which was a great first kiss, but in school! Did that mean something? Of course it did! Wait, did it? I still felt uncomfortable about the whole waterfall thing, but now I knew I could at least face Diggy and count on him to keep the topics rolling.

Diggy came up to me, after school in my backyard when I was shooting hoops.

"Hey Maddie." He stole the ball casually and took it in for a layup.

"Hey Diggy." I smiled.

"So listen, I was thinking, maybe if you'd like, we could go on our first date or something soon." He looked at me. Then started stammering. "U-u-unless you don't want to, I mean after the waterfall thing you're probably-"

"Diggy, I'm happy the waterfall thing happened, and I'd love to go out with you." I couldn't believe I just said that! And without getting a headache!

"Great." Diggy blushed. He was flirting with me. I walked up to him and slipped my hands underneath his shirt. What was I doing?

"See you tomorrow." I blushed and removed my hands. I was so into the moment. And now I had gotten myself into a mess that was hard to back out of: the classic arms under shirt routine. But Diggy just smiled and walked off. Hm, maybe I'm not a total loser in his eyes.

Liv's POV:

Mm, so glad our bedroom window overlooks the backyard. I never knew Maddie was so into Diggy. Arms under the shirt, very devious move. But Diggy seemed turned on. Good. Finally things would maybe take off.

Maddie came into our room to grab her keys. She was going jogging.

"So, things are going well with you and Diggy?" I asked.

"Butt out, Liv." She grunted and left. What was her deal? Maybe Diggy was making her nervous, or she was upset about something. But I knew one thing for sure, Maddie has never been rude for no reason. Something was behind that attitude.


	11. Diggy's Offer

Here's a new chapter. Hope you like it. Don't worry, happy endings, roll with it. But remember, this is my story, so if you don't like it, comment but just write your own instead of yelling at me. Please give me ideas!

Chapter 11

Maddie's POV:

I don't usually snap like that. I mean, Liv and I are so close I would never have a reason to be that mean. Sorry Liv!

"Hey Mom." I walked into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Oh, hi, hon, don't forget I'm providing food for the girls for your tournament tomorrow, so you'll need to help cook tonight." Mom reminded.

"Yeah, yeah." I grabbed an olive from her cooking bowl.

"Hey, hey, paws outta the dish till dinner." Mom scolded. I smiled and rolled my eyes. I grabbed my basketball and headed out back.

Liv's POV:

Maddie apologized. I had forgotten her tournament was tomorrow. Of course she's nervous and jumpy. I would be for a big audition. Completely understandable. She told me that after the tournament she and Diggy were going bowling with her teammates and invited me. Totally agreed! And the next day was her and Diggy's first date! OMG so excited to hear about that!

Diggy's POV:

I couldn't figure out where I should take Maddie for our date. She wants simple, I know Maddie, but it's the first date. Shouldn't it be fancier? I had no clue. I would have to ask Liv. But right now I had bigger things on my mind. Coach called me to his office after practice.

"Hey coach, need something?" I sat down in a chair.

"I received and email about two hours ago from the Lakers." He told me. "They want to fly you down and have you play in a trial scrimmage to see if you're good recruit material." I jumped up.

"You're serious?" I felt like yelling.

"Yes sir, your plane leaves Monday." Coach smiled.

"Awesome, thank you so much!" I began to leave, when Coach stopped me.

"Oh, and one last thing, if they do like you, you'll be staying down there a year and going to a boarding school so you can get ready to be in the big leagues." Coach then waved me out.

"Wait, a year, and boarding school?" I froze.

"Yeah, real generous, huh?" Coach handed me my plane ticket.

"But, I don't want to leave all my friends." I was torn.

"Look, kid, once in a lifetime opportunity. Gotta take it. And you don't even know if you'll make it. Just do your thing." Coach left me to think about my big chance.

Maddie's POV:

Diggy ran up to me. I was sitting on my porch swing, watching the sun set.

"Hey, Diggy." I smiled and scooted to make room.

"Maddie, I need to talk to you." He sat down and looked at me.

"Sure." I sat, ready to listen.

"I got offered a chance to go down to play a trial game with the Lakers and see if I might make the team next year." He looked expectantly at me.

"That's great!" I threw my arms around him and pulled back quickly and looked down.

"But, if I do look good, then they want me to move down there for a year on a sports high school scholarship to a boarding school so I can practice with them." He looked down. I just sat there. Diggy, moving? Relax Maddie, it's not for sure. Be supportive. Be happy for him.

"That's so good for you." I smiled and took his hand.

"You're not upset?" he looked confused.

"I'll miss you, but this is a great opportunity, plus it's not even for sure." I explained.

"But what if they do want me, I should go?" he asked me.

"Of course." I saved my voice from cracking.

"Why? All my friends are here and my life." He reasoned.

"Maybe your life is over there, waiting for you." I tried to smile. My eyes filled with tears at the thought of Diggy moving for a year to a new school with new girls. Luckily, he didn't notice.

"Thanks Maddie. Look, I'm still gonna think about it, and it's not even for sure. See you at your tournament tomorrow." He got up, kissed my cheek, then walked down my front path. If he did leave, what would I do without him?


	12. Diggy, Come Back

Chapter 12

Maddie's POV:

We won the tournament! I knew we would! So creamed everyone! BAM, WHAT?! Bowling was also fun. Diggy decided to walk me home so we could talk by ourselves.

"Have you told anyone about my offer?" he asked me right away.

"No, I thought not to until you wanted." I looked into his eyes.

"Good, thanks." He smiled down at me.

"Welcome." We walked on in silence. "So is our date still on for tomorrow?"

"Look, I kinda just need to focus on packing and stuff." He murmured. My heart fell.

"Oh, I understand." I turned up my path and skittered up the steps to my front door.

"See ya." He waved and walked off. No date. I was depressed.

The next day was pretty boring until 4:00. I was playing a board game with Parker, when the door bell rang.

"Pause." I told Parker and ran to get the door. I opened it and found Diggy on the other side. "Diggy, I thought you needed to pack." I was surprised.

"Oh. Come on, do you really think I would cut our first date? That was just to throw you off. We're going now, so hustle!" his eyes twinkled.

"Diggy!" I cried and hugged him, grabbed my coat, and waved to Parker.

Diggy's POV:

Maddie and I had a great time. We went to Safari Sam's and did the huge jungle gym challenge (I let her win), played in the arcade, and competed in mini-glow-in-the-dark put put golf. It was awesome and Maddie had a blast. We had dinner at Red Robin and desert at Papa Haydn's. Fancy, special, but not over the top. But really I had Liv to thank for this. She gave me pointers and ideas. She really knew Maddie. I drove her home and to end the night, I gave her a goodbye kiss.

"I'll see you on Friday." I comforted her.

"It'll be so weird without you around." She sighed.

"I'm coming back at the end of this week." I reminded.

"Yeah but if you go for a year…." She began to imagine.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't think about that. Think about now. A great opportunity awaits me, and then you might get to be a girlfriend of a professional basketball player!" I tried to brighten the mood.

"I'm gonna cheer you on all the way. But it will be hard to work around my pro basketball schedule too." She teased. "I'm gonna be famous." I smiled. She waved goodbye and went inside. I was going to miss her, even if it was only for a week.

Maddie's POV:

Life without Diggy is so dull. Plus, it didn't help that I was on edge waiting to hear if Diggy made the cut. I was happy for him, but part of me hoped he wouldn't make it. We skyped the first night, but ever since he's been busy. I've tried to make it sound like I have a life, but really, Diggy was my life besides sports and family.

Diggy's POV:

I missed Maddie, but playing with the Lakers was unbelievable! I really had to keep up my game, even in warm-ups.

Maddie's POV:

Friday finally came and I waited by Diggy's locker for when he came into school. When he walked in, I felt like tackling him, but I restrained myself for just a gentle hug.

"How was it?" I asked.

"Great, a real blast." He smiled down at me.

"Do you, did you, make the cut?" I was afraid.

"I won't know until tomorrow." He took my hand and we began to walk to class.

"Will you decide tomorrow?" I wondered.

"I have to." Diggy put his arm around my waist. I nodded.

Waiting for the next day was torture, but it finally came. I ran up to Diggy and grabbed his hands.

"Did you make it?" I practically screamed.

"I did." He smiled.

"Oh, Diggy!" I planted a small kiss on his cheek. He seemed pleased. But then the sadness settled in. "Will you go?"

"I decided not to." He looked at me.

"What, why?" a look of shock covered my face.

"Because of you." He smiled. I breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll call them right now and let them know." I stood and watched as he dialed. He began to talk to the coach. It was then that I decided something. I grabbed the phone from Diggy.

"No," I told the coach, "Diggy would love to come down for the year." I couldn't believe I was doing this. "Yes, call him back later for the details." I hung up. Diggy just stared at me.

"What are you doing?" he grabbed my shoulders.

"Saving your future!" I told him. "Don't be stupid, this opportunity is amazing, and I'm not getting in the way."

"You're not in the way!" Diggy declared. "I don't want to be away from you."

"But you have to do this!" I cried. My eyes welled with tears. "Basketball is your dream!"

"You are my dream." He held my face. My tears rolled silently down my cheek. Lucky for me, no one else was in the hall.

"Diggy, go." I ordered. "Just go. You are so lucky to get this. You should want it like heck." Diggy looked at me for a long time. Like he was battling to not lose me. Finally, he nodded.

"Maddie, I don't want to lose you, but I think you're right. I don't know what will happen to us, but we'll make it work." I nodded, but didn't say anything, cause if I did, I'd burst into hysterics.

"Call them back." I urged.

"I guess I better go home and pack then." Diggy thought. "I'll stop by your house before I leave."

Diggy found me on the porch swing when he stopped by.

"Headed to the airport?" I stood.

"Yeah…." His voice trailed off.

"I can do this without crying." I told him.

"Can you?" he smiled.

"No." I shook my head and fell into his arms. I cried and cried. My Diggy.

"I'll miss you Maddie." He told me. "But I'll be back soon." I slipped out of his arms and watched him walk down the path. His last words were, "Be seein ya, Rooney." Then he blew me a kiss, promised to call, and drove away. I sat down on my front steps and stared at the road for five more hours, before going inside.


	13. Diggy Comes Back

Sorry it's been harder to update, cause I broke my thumb, so typing is kinda hard. Don't worry, everything works out in the end, just keep reading.

Chapter 13

Maddie's POV:

At first, Diggy and I talked all the time, then maybe once a month, then not at all. And soon, we were just part of each other's past….

One year and three months later….

Diggy?! I dove for the girls' bathroom before he could see me. It was the start of my junior year, and I had completely forgotten he'd be coming back! A bunch of his old friends were grouping around him and slapping him high fives. I skimmed the wall as I headed to my next class. I slid into my seat just as the bell rang. Then Diggy came in. I hid my head in my sports bag as he sat down. The teacher walked briskly in and arranged a few things on his desk. Then he looked up and his eyes fell on Diggy.

"Why don't we start out the class with Diggy telling us about his year of professional basketball." The teacher smiled and welcomed Diggy to the front of the room. He talked on about their games and the school and then how much he missed Wisconsin, and finally his eyes met mine and he stopped. Time froze and my heart stopped. His eyes grew wide. I raised my hand, breaking the trance.

"May I got to the nurse and get an aspirin." I asked the teacher. He nodded and I quickly left. I went to my locker and sat down. I breathed deep and tried not to think. I pulled out my phone and dialed home. My mom answered.

"Hey Mom." I tried to sound calm.

"Hi honey, what's up?" she sounded a little busy, but happy.

"How's Thalia doing?" I asked.

"She's just fine, don't worry." Mom said a few other things, then hung up. I stood and immediately bumped into Diggy. Memories flashed through my mind: seeing him on TV, calling and calling him and never an answer, and then more recently the hospital and wishing he was there.

"Hey, Rooney." He smiled.

"Hi." I mumbled.

"Who were you talking to?" he wondered.

"Just my Mom." I tried to walk around him, but he stopped me.

"Heard you got a new baby sister." He smiled.

"How did you hear about Thalia?" I looked at him.

"Joey told me."

"Oh." I looked down at my feet.

"Look, Maddie, I want things to just pick up where they left off." He spoke up.

"No, Diggy, they can't just pick up where they left off, so much has happened, I'm a different person." I felt like crying.

"Maddie, I know I wasn't there, but-"

"No, no you don't know! I needed you and you promised to keep in touch, to write everyday. I waited at the phone, and you never called. You deserted me. And now I'm different and nothing is the same." I bursted.

"What's different?" he took my hands. I stared deep into his eyes. I leaned my head against his chest.

"Everything." I breathed.

"I missed out on a lot, huh?"

"You have no idea." I told him.

"But I want to know you, and hold you again." He put his arms around my waist.

"Diggy, what we had was magic, but after I tell you things, you just won't want to commit to all the stuff that's happened." I turned and walked out the front door, to my car.

Mom came over and sat next to me on the couch. I came home early from school. Diggy was just too much.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Mom put her arm around me.

"I don't want him to know!" I cried.

"He needs to!" Mom told me.

"He'll hate me!" I looked at her.

"Well this is the mess you put yourself in." Mom stood up.

"It wasn't my fault!" I stood too.

"Then who's was it?" she accused.

"It's not like I killed anyone, I just had a baby!" I yelled, grabbed Thalia, and ran for my room.

Diggy's POV:

I walked up Maddie's front path. She had called me and told me to come over and she would explain everything. She was sitting on the porch swing. I silently joined her.

"Hey." I spoke softly. She turned and hugged me.

"Diggy I missed you so much and I'm so sorry I wasn't more happy to see you today, it's just I was stressed and wanted to tell you, but couldn't and-"

"Wanted to tell me what?" I wondered. She took a deep breath.

"While you were away….I had a baby." She let the breath go. I sat there, letting the news sink in. She breathed again. "It's ours….I had my mom tell everyone it was hers to save a lot of questions and bad reputations. I knew it would leak and ruin your career. I wanted to tell you. I know you probably hate me now, but there was nothing I could do, and everything just came crashing down and you weren't there." I kept looking at her. I bent down and kissed her.

"I love you just as much. And we will make this work." I told her. I tried to believe what she had just told me.

"I love you too." She had tears in her eyes.

"So," I looked sheepishly at her, "can I see our baby?"


	14. College and Decisions To Make

Chapter 14

Diggy's POV:

Well things are back to normal for the most part. Maddie and I are still trying to decide what to do with our baby. I mean, we want to keep Thalia, but is that the best thing for her? It took us a couple of months to get back where we were, but it wasn't hard. Maddie and I can still keep our lives up.

Maddie's POV:

Decision making is hard. Diggy and I are having to do a lot of it. What to do with Thalia and what to tell people and so on. Diggy and I really want to keep Thalia, but we can't really work out how that could happen. Liv and the family are being really supportive, and to tell you the truth, I'm pretty happy right now.

"Hey Rooney." Diggy caught me in between classes. I loved how we just kept things casual.

"Hey Diggy." I smiled. He always makes me smiley.

"So, about graduation coming up, are you on the committee?" he inquired.

"Liv forced me into it. But I'm so busy already." I pouted. He patted my back.

"So, what are you thinking for college?" he leaned against his locker.

"Well I've already gotten offered some basketball scholarships." I stated. "And I'm hoping to take Thalia with us wherever we go."

"Yeah." He agreed. "But the question is, where will we go? I mean, to the same college maybe, but we're not married, we can't live together." I nodded and stood in thought. Diggy and I wanted to get married, but fresh out of high school, not a smart move. He looked deep in thought too.

"What will we do?" I wondered aloud.

"Hey," he took my hand, "don't worry, we'll figure something out."

"Yeah, but I'm just worried we'll lose each other again." I took a deep breath.

"But that can't happen this time, cause I have a kid now." He stroked my hair. The bell rang and we both parted in meditation of our future. It gave me a headache just thinking about it.

Diggy's POV:

I didn't want to worry Maddie, but I had gotten a couple of offers for college already. And a lot were far away. I didn't necessarily want to take them, but some were good schools. Don't get me wrong, I would never leave Maddie again, but I hoped we could figure something out.

Hey guys, sorry kinda broing and short, but I need this filler to keep up the story and suspense. Also, check out my Zoey 101 fanfic that will be coming up soon. Broken thumb really hurts so don't blame me for short chapters. Keep reviewing!


	15. Stanford

Chapter 15

Maddie's POV:

Graduation was getting close. Diggy and I still didn't have things finalized. I mean, I did. I was going to Vermont to live in a condo next to my aunt and would be attending community college and working for a basketball scholarship. There was plenty of room for Diggy to join me. We wanted to get married pretty soon, but he really was being very vague with me. It was Liv that dropped the bomb.

"So did Diggy tell you if he's coming to Vermont?" Liv picked at her salad that she had ordered for lunch and read over her script for a movie she was doing in a few months.

"He hasn't said those words exactly, but I know he's coming." I said with assurance.

"I mean, he has a tough decision." Liv debated.

"What do you mean?" I looked up from my pasta.

"Well I mean why would he move to Vermont with you when he could go to Stanford?" Liv just looked at me.

"Stanford? Diggy never said anything about Stanford." My heart began to beat faster.

"He didn't tell you he got a full ride scholarship?" Liv's eyes bulged.

"No!" I cried.

"But, Maddie, he's your…your…boyfriend!" Liv gestured with her fork.

"I know!" I freaked.

"Maybe he just didn't want to hurt your feelings." Liv suggested.

"Why would he getting a scholarship hurt my feelings?" I wondered.

"Duh, because that means he can't join you in Vermont." Liv explained. "He just doesn't want to tell you." I stared Liv down.

"Diggy's not like that." I told her. "He wouldn't leave me and Thalia on our own."

"But he has a life, and well, you don't anymore." Sighed Liv.

"Hey!" I protested. "I do to have a life!"

"But not a Stanford level life." Liv stood and gathered her stuff.

"He won't go." I called after her. "He's a nice guy."

"Yeah, but nice guys can still leave you." She called back and walked off towards the art room, leaving me wondering if Diggy would actually leave.

Liv apologized for her negativity that afternoon. When she came into our room and found me playing with Thalia and doing my homework, she got a sad look on her face.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm sorry about lunch today." She came and picked up Thalia.

"It's fine, nothing to worry about." I wrote an answer down on my math homework.

"But, you were right." She continued. "Diggy is a great guy and I know he cares about you and you shouldn't worry."

"Thanks, Liv, but you were right too. Diggy could leave." I sighed.

"And to come in here," she teared up, "and see you holding your kid and stuff, I realized that we are really growing up."

"Oh, Liv, it's fine, at least we can be old together." I smiled and she smiled and went into the bathroom. I took this as a privacy chance to call Diggy. When he picked up, I got nervous.

"Hey, Maddie." He answered. "What's up?"

"Diggy, everything's pretty good." I replied half-heartedly.

"Anything in particular?" he seemed curious. Better to just get it over with.

"I'm worried." I spoke up.

"Oh, about what?"

"Stanford." I practically whispered. There was a long silence.

"You heard about that?" he sounded tense.

"Yeah, and I'm glad I did." I told him. "You don't have to hide things from me."

"Good." He seemed relieved. "Then, you should know, I'm not going."

"Oh Diggy, are you sure?" I felt like cheering.

"Yeah, Stanford promised me a lot, but he can't promise me my kid and girlfriend."

"Oh Diggy!" I actually did cheer then. BAM WHAT! "But I do wish you could go, I know you always wanted to go there."

"It's fine." He consolated.

"Hmmm." I wasn't so sure.

"Well see you tomorrow babe?" he asked.

"Yeah, see ya." We hung up. Vermont would be nice, but I'd miss Liv and Diggy would miss Stanford. Ugh, why couldn't everything just work out?


	16. Liv's Brilliance

Chapter 16

Diggy's POV:

Stanford called that night to confirm. I picked up the phone and told them the housing plan I wanted and asked where my dorm was, and so on. They put on hold for a second. I sighed and set the phone down. I loved Maddie and I really did believe we had a future together. But Stanford was an amazing opportunity! This sounded familiar. Two years ago, I left Maddie for an amazing basketball opportunity. I didn't want to lose her again. But tomorrow was graduation, so I had to make the decision. I really wanted Stanford. I sighed and held my head in my hands. Think, think, think. Find a way to make this work! I flopped back on my bed. I picked up the phone and listened until the voice came back. It told me they would call me back later that evening to finalize. I hung up and sat for an hour, thinking about Maddie and Thalia. Scaring me, the phone rang. I picked it up and heard Liv's voice talking rapidly on the other end.

"Diggy, this is Liv! I think I may have solved your problem!" she cried in delight.

"Huh?" I wasn't following.

"You know you're little Stanford dilemma? I think I have the answer!" she giggled.

"How? What?!" I stampeded her with questions.

"Okay, I just got the call about my movie! The directors loved me, but they also loved Maddie!"

"Okay, now you're just losing me." I felt my head spinning. "What about Maddie?"

"I happened to drop off a tape of her basketball games, rather than my CD and they thought she'd make an excellent stunt double for me!" she squealed. "And they want her for the movie as well!"

"That's incredible!" I smiled to myself. Maddie would for sure freak, maybe not even take the offer, but I would pay big money to see her face when Liv tells her. "But wait, how does this solve our problem?"

"Let me get there." She scolded. "The movie is filming in San Francisco which is only 35 miles away from Stanford University, easy enough for you to commute in the mornings!" I could hear her jumping around. "So you guys could come down with me when I go for the movie and rent a condo in our aunt's complex with me and we could all party it up in California for at least a year while the movie goes on and you go to college!" she clapped her hands and I pulled my ear away from the phone.

"You're serious?" I felt like getting up and dancing.

"Totally!" she said enthusiastically. "How brilliant am I?" she bragged. But really, she deserved it.

"So what do you think Maddie will say?" I put the phone on speaker and began to pack for California. We were leaving the day after graduation.

"She'll have to agree." Liv said imperatively.

"And if she doesn't?" I pondered.

"Oh she will, you're involved." She pointed out. This made me blush. "But you can't say anything!" Liv cried suddenly.

"What?" I was confused again.

"Don't say anything about this to Maddie!" she told me.

"Why not?"

"You need it to be a surprise." Liv explained. "So she'll be super happy; just imagine her face!"

"Good idea." I felt my heart pumping double time. "When should I tell her, then?"

"Right when you get up to the microphone to give your small graduation speech, you announce it, then I'll have her ready to dive onto the stage and hug you, ready for a picture!" planned Liv.

"Sounds good to me." I approved.

"Good? It sounds great!" Liv replaced.

"Great, yeah." I corrected myself. I couldn't wait to see Maddie's face. I would really make her believe I was going to Stanford and leaving her in Vermont, then, WHAM, graduation surprise! Maddie, look out…..


	17. Graduation

Last chapter! Comment if you want a second one!

Chapter 17

Maddie's POV:

What was taking Liv so long in the bedroom? She said it was her graduation present to me and I couldn't come in or I would see it. Ugh, but I needed to get ready. And Thalia was in there, needing to be fed. I sighed and went back downstairs to play with Parker.

A few hours later (or so it felt like) I had the bedroom to myself, cause Liv had gone out. Now I had to call Diggy and finalize our plans for Vermont. We were leaving the day after graduation. I dialed his number.

"Hey Diggy." I talked into the phone.

"Hey, Maddie I was about to call you." Diggy replied.

"We graduate tomorrow." I sighed.

"Yeah, crazy, right?" Diggy sighed too.

"So about Vermont…" I began.

"Actually, I'm on your front porch, if you wanna talk in person." Diggy snickered.

"Oh, yeah, sure!" I hung up quickly and ran downstairs and stepped out onto the porch. "Hey, you." I smiled at him. "What brought you here?"

"I needed to talk to you about Vermont." He looked nervous. I tried not to let my imagination run wild.

"You are coming, aren't you?" I asked carefully.

"Maddie…" he began.

"You're not coming!" I stared at him in disbelief.

"Well…"

"And to think I stood up for you when Liv said you would go! Ha!" I felt like punching him.

"Maddie, calm down." Diggy put his arm on my shoulder.

"Diggy," I tried to breathe deep, "I thought you would stick with me and Thalia." I cried.

"I want to, but this is so special to me and I'll keep in touch and fly up every break I get and write letters, and we can get married next year and…"

"None of that matters if we're not together!" I sobbed.

"Maddie, you're making this harder than it needs to be."

"Okay, I guess we can make this work…." I tried to take in enough air to survive.

"Thanks for understanding." He hugged me, wished me good luck tomorrow, and left. What would I do?

"Happy graduation day!" Mom cried as Liv and I came down the stairs in our nice dresses. We would get our robes and hats when we got to the auditorium. Liv giggled and I smiled. Liv was especially excited because she was performing a song while the slide show was going. I was way happy for her. I was determined to make this a good day, even if Diggy was confusing me.

We arrived just in time for Liv and I to hurry to the back and get dressed before the program started. There were speeches and singing and all that good stuff, and then it was time for Liv to walk out and get her diploma. I cheered the loudest as she gave her small speech and thank you's. I clapped the entire time. Then she quickly got down in front to take pics of my turn. I walked confidently up onto the stage and received my diploma and was in the middle of my small speech, when Liv and a few men in dress suits got up and came up on stage. I was startled, but Liv scooted me aside and took the mic.

"Hello, sorry to interrupt you, Maddie, but my friends here have something to tell you." She handed the mic to the guys.

"Maddie Rooney, we are the producers of Liv's next movie and we would love to send you down to California with her to be her stunt double." They announced. I looked at Liv and she gave me a little nod and a wink. I just started laughing. The audience was all smiling and laughing too.

"Liv, you never fail to surprise me." I spoke into the microphone. "If this is your way of asking me to share your fame with you, I only have one thing to say….is there basketball in California?" Everyone cheered and clapped and laughed and some cried. I hugged Liv and we waltzed off the stage together. We took seats in the front row. Then it was Diggy's turn. I tried to smile when he gave me a secret wave, but it was hard. He received his diploma and we cheered and then it was his turn for a speech. He talked a little about the school and sports, and then his future.

"And, I have one more surprise to add to this program." He smiled at me. What was up? I looked at Liv and she tried to cover a giggle. "Last night I told my girlfriend that I was going to Stanford. That is true, but she didn't know she would get a movie deal the next day." He waited while people laughed. "What she also didn't know is that I rented a condo in San Francisco in her aunt's complex and will be commuting to Stanford everyday." He paused and waited. I couldn't breathe. I tried to say something, but all that came to me was to run up onto the stage and jump into a huge hug of Diggy. I think I cried a little even, but nobody noticed, they were too busy crying too. Liv was taking pictures and videos and my family was cheering super loud. It was perfect. I pulled back just a little and looked up at Diggy.

"You are perfect." I smiled.

Everyone had exited the auditorium. All the graduates were off to get snacks from the lobby and I was sitting on the stage, relishing in how wonderful everything had turned out. Diggy nearly scared the life out of me when he joined me.

"So, I'm perfect?" he smiled.

"Don't let it get to your head." I giggled.

"So your day turn out nicely?" he joked.

"Oh, nice enough." I shrugged and smiled. He playfully punched my arm. I laughed, but paused as our eyes caught. The light from the spotlights glinted perfectly off his hair. His eyes were so deep. We stared at each other, loving each other. Then he produced a small box from his pocket.

"I think you know what comes next." He picked up my hand, and helped me up. Then he knelt down. "Maddie Rooney, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

"Hmmmm," I put my finger to my chin, "could I get back to you on that, I got a great opportunity down in Chicago-" Diggy picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I squealed. "Okay, okay, yes, yes I surrender." I pleaded. He set me down. He looked at me. And kissed me. While we were kissing, he slipped the ring on my finger.

"So, me or Chicago?" he teased.

"Chicago wouldn't give me something this nice." I smiled and admired the diamond.

"So, me?" he took my hands.

"Oh, I suppose so…" I pretended to be bored. He scooped me up in a baby carry.

"What could change your mind?" he pleaded playfully.

"A new basketball." I joked.

"Done." He twirled me around and set me down on center stage. Hmmmm, could things have turned out better…..nope don't think so. Yep, it was official, best day ever!


End file.
